hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 16 (I love to do)
I love to do is the sixteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *One of TIM's singing canaries lost her voice, and he gets a new goose. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 32 (Animals). *CHARLI asks Kathleen for playing a three-legged running race together. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 12 (Asking for help). *Chats starts her sandwich shop and KELLIE tells her the orders on the tin can telephone. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 35 (Getting ready). *CHARLI pretends to eat some fruit and we have to guess which one. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 31 (Babies). *KATHLEEN is going away for the weekend and makes a list of all things she will take. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 33 (Routines). *CHARLI sings about the bathroom. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 1 (House). *NATHAN does some gardening, he cuts off the trees making shapes. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 15 (Gardens). *CHARLI prunes a rose bush. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 19 (Earth treasures). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about the Forgetful family, once they went to the beach, Mr. and Mrs. Forgetful (Nathan and Charli) unpack everything and they get proud because they didn't forget anything, but their children (Tim and Kathleen) just want go swimming. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 7 (Beach). Gallery Tim_S6_E16.png Charli_S6_E16_1.png Kellie_S6_E16.png Charli_S6_E16_2.png Kathleen_S6_E16.png Charli_S6_E16_3.png Nathan_S6_E16.png Charli_S6_E16_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E16.png Trivia *During Tim's segment, the singing birds sing The Blue Danube by Johann Strauss II with birdy tweets. *During Sharing Stories, Nathan, Tim, and Kellie wore the same shirts from the beach part of Going Out. Songlets ;Making music They're singing birds, this is what they do Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet... Flap your wings, you can do it too Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet... They're singing birds, this is what they do Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet (Honk, honk)... Flap your wings, you can do it too Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet (Hoooonk)... Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, honk honk, honk honk Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, honk honk, honk honk Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, honk honk honk honk. Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, honk honk, honk honk Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, honk honk, honk honk Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, honk honk honk honk. ;Body move #01 Friends, buddies, mates, who could ask for more? Through thick and thin we'll stick together, that's what friends are for. ;Word play Lunch time, lunch time, my favourite time to munch time Filling up my tummy time with lots of yummy stuff. ;Body move #02 I'm playing a game, a guessing game It's funny, it's silly, it's a bit like a quiz Can you guess what it is? ;Puzzles and patterns If you're going away for more than just a day, make a list Check off this, check off that, check off this and that And then you'll find you won't leave anything behind. If you're going away for more than just a day, make a list Check off this, check off that, check off this and that And then you'll find you won't leave anything behind. ;Body move #03 I can take a shower, I can brush my teeth I can clean my nails, scrubbing underneath I can dry my hair, give it lots of styles Pitter-patter across the tiles In the bathroom, in the bathroom I can wash and brush and splash and scrub In the bathroom, in the bathroom I just wanna stay forever and soak in the tub. ;Shapes in space Working in the garden today, clipping and snipping the day away Working in the garden today. Working in the garden today, clipping and snipping the day away Working in the garden today, gonna make it neat, gonna make it sweet Working in the garden today. Working in the garden today, clipping and snipping the day away Working in the garden today, gonna make it neat, gonna make it sweet Working in the garden today. ;Body move #04 A snip, snip here, a snip, snip there Leaves and branches are a bit like hair If it grows too long, it's a tangled mess And a strangely tangle rose bush is not the best. A snip, snip here, a snip, snip there Leaves and branches are a bit like hair If it grows too long, it's a tangled mess And a strangely tangle rose bush is not the best. ;Sharing stories We've got kickboards, boogie boards, bucket and a spade Frisbees and goggles and the best flippers made A cricket ball, a beach ball, stumps and a bat A big float, a small boat and a big cane mat. We've got a sun tent, an esky and two folding chairs Fishing rod and fishing line and bait over there Thermos, picnic plates and the plastic mug A handbag and a litter bag and a picnic rug. We've got sun hats and suncream and a pair of new ... shoes Rash shirt, a grapefruit and the morning news Small towels and big towels and a batik wrap A beach bag and a wash rag and a camera for a snap. A dog's bowl, a tent pole and a pillow for my head A good book, a cooked chook and a hammock bed First aid kit, a ball to hit and the mobile phone Skipping rope, some good soap and your dad's trombone. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about heartbeat Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about conductors & conducting Category:Ep about training Category:Ep about canaries Category:Ep about geese Category:Ep about concerts Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about legs Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep about three-legged race Category:Ep about hearing & listening Category:Ep about sandwiches Category:Ep about tins Category:Ep about phones & cellphones Category:Ep about bosses & commanding Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about packing Category:Ep about bathrooms Category:Ep about gardens & gardening Category:Ep about cutting Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about pruning Category:Ep about roses Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about forgetting Category:Ep about family